


Sleigh Bell Ballad

by FrozenHearts



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But she won't be the focus, Camilla is my wife tbh, Canon Compliant, Dancer Laslow, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Harassment, I am so mean to Laslow here, I have never played Awakening or Fates tbh, I prefer Laslow to Inigo idk, Injury, It's weird for me to have to remind myself they're the same person, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Elise, Mentioned Leo - Freeform, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Slight Camilla/Jakob, Snow, Some bandits are here to ruin everyone's day, Theivery, Xanlas, i'll do my best, mentioned Olivia, xanlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Xander and Camilla come across a man in need on the way home.





	Sleigh Bell Ballad

**Author's Note:**

> The only fire emblem games i have played are fe echoes shadows of valentia, fe radiant dawn and fe path of radiance
> 
> I tried

The pot holes in the road made the carriage rock as it went down the path. Xander watched as Camilla swayed in her seat, staring out the window at the passing scenery. They'd been made to stop in Ylisse for the time being, as an axle to come off the carriage wheels had broken.

They left the small village a few days later, the wheel newly fixed and Xander slightly more annoyed with having to have stopped, despite it being no one's fault in particular. He remembered a few of the young women who'd been sad to see (Camilla) them go, and Xander was quick to usher Camilla to the carriage before she decided to adopt them.

"The first snow is starting to fall," Camilla commented idly. 

"So it is," Xander replied, catching a few tufts of white drifting in the corner of his eye. Honestly, he hadn't realized it was that time of year.

"Elise will want to exchange gifts again, you know," Camilla pointed out. Xander nodded- Elise always wanted to exchange presents. It didn't really matter what time of year it was, if she deemed it necessary for presents, presents would be exchanged. He grimly remembered the pink vest Elise had gifted him last year, still stuffed in the back of his closet. He's surprised Elise never said anything about him never wearing it, or that she hadn't seen it since he opened it in the first place.

Camilla was saying something now, twirling a strand of purple hair around her finger. Xander kept his gaze on the window, letting his sister ramble as they sat. The carriage moved along idly, every now and then the wheels would dip to accomodate a pothole or snowbank on the road. 

The carriage pulled to a stop abruptly, the horses braying as Xander heard the driver let out a curse and a half.

Camilla held an arm out against the wall of the carriage, a worried glint in her eye.

"Xander-" she began, only to be cut off by a harsh scream, the wet plop of something in the road.

"Xander, please tell me we didn't hit anything," Camilla pleaded under her breath. Xander grimaced, furrowing his brow. Instructing Camilla to stay inside, he carefully ooened the door, climbing out to survey the damage. The roads were empty at this time of day, and surely the scream was the driver spooked by an animal dashing across the road.

Surely, that was it. 

"Jakob, are you alright?" Xander approached the chauffer, raising an eyebrow. Jakob's knuckles were white as he gripped the horse's reigns, eyes wide as he stared down at the road in front of him.

Jakob wasn't answering, aside from a shocked yelp and the sound of him jumping from the driver's seat, his boots crunching the hard pebbles and dirt under his feet as he landed. Giving Camilla his best "Stay put" look, he ventured further to the front.

Jakob was in the process of taking off his shawl, wrapping it around a young man's shoulders. His gray hair was flecked with fresh snowflakes, and his cheeks were red from the chilly breeze.

"Are you alright?" Xander took a knee, carefully reaching out to rub the man's shoulders. The poor thing was absolutely shivering, but he nodded all the same.

Xander didn't moss the worry in his eyes, the tears dotting his eyes.

"What's your name?" Xander asked, raising an eyebrow as he finally took in the rest of the young man's appearance. Soft silks billowed from his legs, left bare save for the white smallclothes and cuffs around his ankles. The same silks criss-crossed his chest, showing off much of a well-muscled body. Gold chains adorned the cuffs on his wrists and the collar of the outfit.

It was obvious he'd likely succumb to frostbite if he didn't get warm soon.

"L-L-Laslow, Milord..." his teeth chattered, moving to take off Jakob's shawl, "I must be going, I-I'm sorry-"

Xander took the shawl and placed it back on Laslow's shoulders, pulling it closer around the man. Laslow stole a quick glance at the forest. Xander followed his gaze- he counted the frenzied prints in the snow and dirt, most likely from Laslow running.

"Nonsense," Xander found himself putting a protective arm around him, "Come get warm. My sister can keep you company."

Laslow simply nodded. Xander gave Jakob back his shawl, sliding off his own coat and draping it over Laslow. Hopefully it would be much warmer.

"Sit tight, Laslow," Xander ushered the dancer into the carriage, Camilla already giving him a welcoming smile, "I'll have Jakob drive a bit further. We can find a place to stay."

\-------

They ended up driving all the way back to Nohr as planned, taking a few nights at an inn here and there. Camilla was delighted to be traveling with someone new, doting on Laslow as if he were another sibling instead of some one they'd picked up on the road. Laslow was a polite man, helping Jakob make tea or listening to Camilla's many stories about Elise and Leo's antics back home.

"Do you have any siblings, Laslow?" Camilla asked one night over tea. They were staying at an inn in one of the towns on the outskirts of Nohr. It'd be a few days until they reached the castle, but so far Laslow hadn't asked wherr they were going. As far as Xander knew, Laslow didn't know they were royalty, just two siblings of noble standing. 

"No," Laslow said into his teacup, "it's just me and my mother."

Camilla smiled, "I bet she's a lovely woman."

Laslow smiled almost forlornly, "She was, yes. You are quite lovely yourself- my mother always said the loveliest flowers are found in the most obscure of places."

Xander felt himself blushing as he listened from his chair. He knew the compliment wasn't directed at himself, but he still couldn't helo feeling... bashful, if that made sense. Camilla giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Quite the flatterer, aren't you!" she laughed, "Xander, your new friend is quite the flirt, absolutely darling!"

Xander ducked his head as he met Laslow's gaze.

"I do try," Laslow joked, giving Xander a soft smile. After a beat of silence, Laslow placed his cup down, giving Jakob a soft "thank you," as he got up.

"Laslow?" Xander put his book down, letting the spine bend. Leo would have a fit if he saw it, but he pushed the thought away, "Is everything alright?"

"I must go," Laslow said, "You've been so nice to me, but I fear I haven't much to repay you with."

Camilla frowned, "Surely you don't mean to leave without even proper clothes? A dancer's costume leaves little to the imagination and it isn't ideal for cold weather."

Ah. Xander had been wondering why Laslow wore the silks in the first place. He could see how Laslow would be a dancer- strong muscles, he held himself with poise and moved with such fluid grace, he was surprised he hadn't noticed earlier.

"I-I had other clothes," Laslow assured her, "they were stolen by bandits just before I ran into your carriage."

Oh. Then that explained why Laslow had seemed so frazzled, looking back into the forest like he had. He was trying to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"We can find you some suitable clothes when we get back," Xander found himself chiming in, his words slightly blurring together, "And before you say no, it isn't a problem."

Laslow looked torn, "Surely, I can repay you? I can dance for you! I've been practicing and I've gotten much better!"

Xander chuckled, "I'm sure you are a lovely dancer, but we wouldn't want you getting frostbite. It is no trouble, you owe us nothing."

Laslow seemed tk glide forward, hands clasped together as he looked up at Xander, "Are you sure? I can take the Lady Camilla for tea, or even you!" Xander was sure the blush on his face matched that if Laslow's as he added quietly, "If you like."

"If it would make you feel better," Xander met Camilla's mischievous gaze, "I will gladly take tea with you."

"Great!" Laslow exclaimed, "Yes! Thank you, Milord-"

"Xander," Xander corrected him, smiling at the way Laslow' stumbled over the words.

"X-Xander, then," he said, "thank you."

Camilla's laugh broke through, and Xander leaned back from Laslow, not realizing they'd gotten so close to one another. Jakob was gathering the plates, and Xander had honestly forgotten Jakob and Camilla were in the room with them.

"Jakob and I will go on a walk, I think," Camilla smiled knowingly at Xander, "We won't be long."

Laslow nodded, "Thank you as well, Camilla, Jakob. My mother would have liked you very much."

Camilla waved off the sentiment, blowing a kiss before she and Jakob made their exit. The room seemed much warmer even without them, but Xander knew Camilla wasn't going to let him forget this moment any time soon. The plates were stacked neatly by the wash basin in the room, Jakob having conveniently left them at Camilla's command.

"I'm sorry about Camilla and Jakob," Xander sat himself down on the bed. The mattress creaked under his weight. "They can be tricksters sometimes."

Laslow approached the dishes, picking up one of the saucers. He rolled the edge idly between his fingers, not meeting Xanders gaze.

"They're nice," Laslow said, "You're nice."

Xander averted his gaze, letting himself watch Laslows fingers dance along the designs on the plates. His nails glided pretty on the porcelain, his hands wrapped delicately around the item so as not to drop it.

Suddenly Xander thought he'd really like to see Laslow dance.

"I'm sorry about your clothes being stolen," he blurted. Laslow stopped tracing patterns on the plate, placing it down gently.

"It wasn't your fault," Laslow said, "You've nothing to apologize for."

Xander bunched his fists on his knees. The temperature seemed to rise and Laslow was still in his dancer's costume. Surely it wasn't that comfortable? Looking around, Xander found his suitcase, opening the lid before pulling out some clothes.

"Here," Xander got up, shoving the pajamas into Laslow's chest. They were an old pair, blue and white striped silk, but probably more comfortable then the wet clothes Laslow wore. "These should be better for tonight."

"I can't wear these," Laslow tried giving them back.

"Your costume is wet, Laslow," Xander pointed out, "Surely that isn't comfortable. Please take these. We can find you a more suitable outfit in the morning."

Laslow looked like he wanted to protest, but Xander ushered him towards the changing screen, "No refusing. Go on."

Laslow paused before ducking behind the screen, and Xander went back to his book, letting himself lean back on the bed. The pages were rough avainst his fingers, and Xander found himself thinking he should get Leo a new copy, as this volume was terribly worn.

"Thank you again," Laslow came out from behind the screen and Xander kept himself from laughing again. The sleep clothes were much too big on Laslow, his arms and legs swimming even though he'd rolled up the fabric as best he could.

Xander thought he looked quite adorable.

Laslow put hus wet clothes in the basin before looking around awkwardly.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want," Xander offered, "it is big enough, and warm."

"I assume Lady Camilla will share the other bed with Jakob?" Laslow asked as he approached the empty side of the bed.

"She trusts Jakob not to try anything," Xander said, "As do I. They were always quite close when Camilla and I were children."

Laslow nodded, slowly climbing into the bed. Xander pulled up the blanket, rubbing Laslow's shoulder soothingly, "Comfortable?"

Laslow sighed, burrowing deeper under the blanket, "Yes, thank you."

"Good," Xander smiled down at him, "Sleep well. We'll have a busy day tomorrow."

He didn't get an answer, as Laslow was already snoring, letting his forehead rest against Xander's arm. He resumed his reading, although soon he fell asleep as well, lulled calmly by the whistle of Laslow's breathing.

Xander's last thought before falling asleep completely was that Camilla would definitely tease him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was all I could think of for it I know it sucks lol
> 
> I really wanted to participate in Xanlow week 2017 but idk if I missed it. Enjoy anyway, I had fun writing this!


End file.
